The Pact
by MarvellouslyWondrous
Summary: They’d stick together through thick and thin and they’d stand together through any adventure. And why? Because they were the Chipmunks! Pure fluff, only T to be safe D


A/N- well ladies and gents this was born out of my recent Alvin and the Chipmunks obsession. God only knows where it came from but I hope you enjoys it anyways, I know there aren't a lot of A&TC fics on the site so I thought I'd give it a shot. And I shall let you know I am a BIG Alvin fan, he rocketh mine toe socks.

But I do warn you it's a little out of the blue as it were.And it is only T to be very very safe! I think it should be k+ but I'm just being cautious as it deals with illness, which by the way is only the means to an end and something to base the plot around.

(ooo my favourite part)

**DISCLAIMER---**Me no own Alvin and the chipmunks in any shape and/ or form so please refrain from suing lil ol' me heh.

So read and (hopefully) enjoy and if you feel kind send me a review (they help my self esteem greatly). Au revoir mes amis.

THE PACT 

Theodore let out a few more stray tears and bit back a sob, burying his face further into his green pillow to not wake Simon. _Why Alvin? It's not fair, not my brother._ Though Simon new much more about what was going on the youngest chipmunk understood Alvin was very ill and would eventually die if nothing could be done. Theodore didn't know what it was, only that it was very very dangerous and it was slowly claiming the life of their brother.

Tears of sadness and guilt continued to soak his pillow. _Why didn't I say anything! I knew he wasn't feeling well, he stopped eating and kept getting dizzy but I didn't say anything! It wasn't like Alvin was going to, he didn't want anyone to worry. _

A quiet sob escaped him and he suddenly felt a little glad Alvin wasn't sharing there room anymore, he'd been moved into the one next to their adoptive fathers in case anything happened. Theodore didn't want his big brother to see him like this, they needed to be strong for Alvin now. It was almost ironic how Alvin was the one to get so sick, usually he was the unwavering strength, but now….. now he didn't have the strength even though he tried. The weakness in Alvin frightened him. But now…now Theodore couldn't get scared, Alvin needed support instead of being the one to dish it out and Theodore wasn't about to let him down.

So lost in his thoughts Theodore nearly jumped out of his fur when the bedroom door slowly opened and very dim light flooded the room. Quickly he pulled his covers over his head and pretended to sleep thinking it was Dave. After a few moments he thought Dave would go until he felt a hand being laid gently on his shoulder through the covers. The gentle voice that accompanied the hand let him know that it wasn't Dave at all, the hand was far to small.

"Come on Theodore, I know your awake buddy" Slowly lifting the blankets from his face the 11 year old chipmunk was met with the tired, but very familiar, face of his elder brother Alvin. Theodore smiled at his brother sitting up and wiping the tears to look into Alvin's saddened face. The elder boy opened his mouth to speak but thought better of it and just returned his little brothers smile with as much energy as he could muster. Theodore saw how the smile didn't light up his brothers blue eyes like it normally did. It looked almost, to Theodore, as if a part of the great Alvin Seville had died.

Theodore tried to be brave, to be strong like Dave had told him and Simon to be but he couldn't help the sob that escaped him and he felt so ashamed of it as Alvin wordless hopped onto the side of the bed and gathered him into his arms. Burying his face into his big brothers neck Theodore cried, arms wrapped tight around the sick boys neck.

He let it all out while Alvin pressed his much too warm cheek into his little brother's hair, rubbing his back and letting out a few stray tears of his own. Theodore, through the river of tears, vaguely heard his big brother talking. It only made him cry more to hear how unlike his brother this boy sounded, brimming with confidence and cheerfulness the old Alvin's voice was loud and bright but now…… sick Alvin's voice was weak and tired, after struggling through the illness for weeks. When he spoke it was little more than a whisper.

"Come on Theo everything's okay, it's going to work out in the end…."

The younger chipmunk pulled away from Alvin's chest and wiped the tears looking up into sad blue eyes. With a hiccup he began to speak.

"A…Alvin you're going to be okay aren't you? You're not going to d…die are you?" Such a hope was in these words that it was Alvin that nearly cried, how could he answer that? So putting on a ghost of his 'Alvin smile' and placing a hand on his little brother's shoulder he replied.

"Theodore I'm going to be okay and no I'm definitely not going to die. I'm not going to let a stupid disease take me down, you know that. I promise I'll fight this till the end but…..I'm gonna need you're help okay?"

"W…why? What can I do?" Alvin grinned and answered.

"Well I've never been anywhere without you or Simon and I've never fought without you either and I don't intend to start now. So will you? Will you help me?" Theodore gave his most determined look and stared right into his brothers eyes and nodded sharply.

"I promise I'll do anything I can to help you get better," His look faltered, " so you….so you won't leave us." Alvin winked at the younger boy and grinned.

"I ain't going no where buddy." Theodore smiled and wiped the tears from his eyes, wrapping his arms around the older boys neck and feeling Alvin wrap his arms around his waist. They stayed like that for a moment until they heard a noise from the other side of the room. Breaking apart they peered at their eldest brothers bed as Simon sat up and spoke.

"I promise to Alvin." Alvin and Theodore grinned at Simon as he jumped of his bed to join them on Theodore's. Hopping on they all sat facing each other until Alvin let out a small cough. The eldest and youngest shared worried glanced that Alvin deflected obliviously with a bright smile.

"Hey I know! Lets make a pact!" Sharing smiles the other two agreed. _Wow we haven't made one of these in years, _was Simon's thought as they joined hands as brothers. Simon also couldn't help but sadly notice that Alvin's grip on his right hand was much weaker than Theodore's on his left. Alvin licked his lower lip and began with a smile,

"I, Alvin Seville, promise to not let this stupid disease take me down. I've faced Frankenstein, Dracula and a werewolf and lived so I sure as heck ain't gonna be bested by an invisible something or other." His young face softened. "I promise to always be there for my brother's when they need me and I swear I won't leave them alone. I promise to make it to another concert and be strong for everyone around me. I promise to get better, because I love my brother's too much to die."

Alvin turned to Simon and smiled softly. Smiling back, Simon tightened his grip tenderly on his little brother's hand and began.

"I, Simon Seville, swear to always stand by my brothers. I will always be strong for them and I'll do my best to never let them down. I promise to always protect them and never let them feel alone. Theodore, I promise I'll stand by you and help you be strong. And…and Alvin, I swear to God I'll help you get through this, I'll protect you even if it means I have to find the cure myself. I promise I won't let my brothers down, because I love them to much to do that."

Simon turned to Theodore and grinned encouragingly; the younger chipmunk smiled back and took a deep breath. As he began he drew strength from Alvin's supportive grip.

"I, Theodore Seville, promise to always try and be strong. I promise I'll always comfort my brother's when they need me and I swear I'll always support them. People call me the heart of the group and I promise I'll always be that. Simon, I'll help you be strong as well, so we can stand together. Alvin… I swear to fight with you and everyday I'll make sure you know you're never going to be alone in this. I promise I'll always be there for my brothers, because I love them and they mean everything to me."

The three brother's knew this was iron clad, and were glad of it as they sat there, hands held tight, sitting on the bed with the two most important people in the world to them. They were a family and the promise they each made would carry them through even the toughest adventures. Because these brothers are so much more than siblings, and they knew that, they were best friends and all they would ever need when things got rough.

They'd stick together through thick and thin, they'd stand together through any adventure, they'd be team through whatever life threw at them.

And why?

Because they were the 'Chipmunks'.

Well? Pure cheese or what, but hey I gotta big up the fluff dude! So drop me line and tell me whatcha think dudes, it'd be much appreciated, still thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Bexi


End file.
